Too Good To Be True
by MelodyWolfhart
Summary: A mysterious woman comes to Mort Rainey's home one day, claiming to be an old classmate. As time goes by, he discovers that she is the love of his life, but secrets have a way of turning up. Soon he begins to wonder if she is the woman of his dreams, or


**Disclaimer: I only own Andrea Vanstone. All other characters are the property of Stephen King.**

**AN: This is a present for my best friend. She always wanted to have a major part in one of my stories, and when I told her that I would finally write one for her, she eagerly asked for it to be about Secret Window. This is very different compared to what I've already written, so I think we're all in for one fun adventure. So sit back and enjoy this first installment.**

Too Good To Be True

by MelodyWolfhart

The woman walked up to the cabin with a sense of power radiating from her. She knew why she had come here, and nothing could stop her. As she approached the cabin door, she saw that it was open. Smiling to herself, thinking about how easy and fun this would be, she stepped into the doorway.

"Excuse me. Is anyone home?" The woman called, knowing that he was there.

No answer came right away, so she proceded up the stairs to were she knew he would be sitting. When she reached the second floor, Mort Rainey came into view. His was staring at his laptop, thinking about what to write next. He had not heard her due to the headphones on his head.

"Excuse me," the woman said louder. "Mort Rainey?"

Mort looked up at her with a start. He almost fell out of his chair with surprise, but caught himself at the last moment. He took off his headphones and stood up to greet her at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Mort said, looking her over. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, yes." Started the woman, "Mr. Rainey, you might not know me, but..."

"Don't think of me as rude, but if you're trying to get me to read a manuscript or something..." Mort started, but he was stopped by the woman's laughter.

"Mr. Rainey, let me tell you who I am. My name is Andrea Vanstone and I went to highschool with you. I was in town for the weekend and when I heard that you live here, I thought that I'd pay you a visit." Andrea said with a magnificent smile.

Mort could not help himself and he smiled back. As he looked at her, he tried to remember highschool. He did not really remember seeing her before, but it had been so long since graduation. But as he looked closer, he realized that he did not care that he did not recognize her. She was beautiful, and he was not going to turn her away because of his bad memory.

"Well, if that's the case then, you shouldn't be calling Mr. Rainey. Just Mort, like it's always been, will be fine." Mort said, walking over to her.

"Well, okay, Mort." Andrea said.

"Were we in the same class together or something?" Mort asked her, still trying to remember her.

"Of course we were. It was creative writing. You were always so talented. But enough about the past, how have you been? I heard you got married." Andrea said, as Mort flinched.

"Actually, I am, or was, going through a divorce." Mort said rather stilted.

"Was? Did you reconcile?"

"No, actually, she went missing. They could never find her or her boyfriend." Mort said, expecting her to be shocked.

"That's awful. But life goes on, doesn't it?" Andrea said, showing off her smile.

Mort looked at her for a moment and he knew something was odd about her. He loved how she did not jump to the conclusion that he had killed his wife, which he had.

"Well, I'm sorry if I interrupted you, but I had to say hello. I should leave you to your work now." Andrea said, making as if to leave, which she had no intention of doing.

"No, I was just finishing up. How long did you say you were going to be here for?"

"Just this weekend, unfortunately. I have to get back home, for my job can't wait for me forever." Andrea said with a sigh.

"Are you doing anything for the rest of the night?" Mort asked, trying to work up his courage to ask her to dinner.

"No, I'm not. I just left all my bags at the motel and then decided to find you. I have no more plans for tonight." Andrea said, knowing where this was leading.

"I was wondering, would you maybe, I don't know, what to join me for dinner tonight?" Mort asked, shyly.

"Actually..." Andrea started, but was cut off my Mort.

"Oh, I understand." Mort said, a little hurt.

"Let me finish. I would love to come. That is if you don't mind." Andrea said.

"Of course I don't. I know the perfect place we can go." Mort said. He said more, but Andrea was no longer fully listening. A malevolent smile crept onto her face.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this rather short beginning. Don't forget to review and keep checking for the next, more interesting chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
